ChibiTisa's fanfic
by KitandMip
Summary: Joey's pregnant and Yugi's all alone. Will anyone save Yugi before he does something stupid? Takes place after the end of the series. Puzzleshipping with a side of Seto/Joey. Title is a temp. till I think of another.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my third fanfiction. This one is for Chibi-Tisa. Time for some puzzle shipping with a nice side of SetoXJoey. Enjoy Mpreg. Little baby Kaibas running around.

AN: I own nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday Night. Yugi was on his way to his friend Joey's house to celebrate Joey's recent engagement to Seto Kaiba. No one had seen it coming, but sure as Yugi shared his body with the spirit of a dead Pharaoh, Kaiba had actually gotten down on his knees and popped the question to Joey last Saturday. The wedding was scheduled for next month, and Mai and Tea had been having a party picking out colors and flowers, and trying to force Joey into a wedding dress. Yugi smiled to himself at that thought. Despite trying to act like he couldn't care less about whether the flowers matched the napkins, Joey was clearly excited about the wedding. Kaiba was even cracking a smile every now and then.

Yugi arrived at Joey's house and was just about to knock when the door swung open and hit him in the face. "Opps. Sorry Yugi." Tea said, reaching down to help the short duelist up. "It's ok Tea." Yugi replied, "What's the hurry"? But Tea was already out the door, and didn't answer him. Shaking his head, Yugi walked into the house and finally located his best friend. "Hey Joey. How're you?" Yugi asked. "Pretty good man." Joey replied happily, not looking up from the magazine he was reading. However, he did look up at Tristan's sudden exclamation of "Yugi, what happened to your face"? "What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, before he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He had a rather large, red mark on his forehead. "Oh, that." He said, "Tea hit me with the door on her way out. Why was she in such a hurry anyway?" Tristan suddenly found his nails fascinating, and Joey blushed five different shades of red. However they were saved from answering by Tea's sudden reappearance. "I got the pregnancy test results for you Joey. It's positive." Joey looked shocked, but happy. Yugi fainted.

"Yuuuugiiii. Hey man, you ok?" Yugi blinked, letting the world slide back into focus before sitting up. "Yeah, I think so. But I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamt you were pregnant Joey." Joey looked around awkwardly before responding. "I, er, I am pregnant Yug." "But how?" Yugi asked. "Who?" Joey blushed before answering. "Remember that trip we took to Pegasus's island to see those new cards, when Kaiba and I ended up sharing a room? Well, hehe, that banging you heard might not have exactly been me beating the snot out of him." After that, Yugi was quickly forgotten in his excited friend's frenzy of calling people to tell them the news. Finally, around midnight, Yugi slipped out and started walking home, feeling very alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one done. I know this was mostly about Joey, but it sets the mood. It'll be mostly puzzle shipping from now on. This takes place after the end of the series, so Yami's spirit is no longer in the puzzle. Poor Yugi, all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Once again, this takes place after the series, so spoiler warning. Not much else to say. I'm playing around with the format a bit, so if the chapters start looking different, that's it.

I own nothing. Except my computer. Thank whatever otherworldly beings you wish.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi was sitting on his couch, ready for another Saturday night alone. It had been like this since Joey got pregnant.

He knew that he shouldn't think like that, but he missed his friends. Not that any of them seemed to miss him. He had tried to go see Joey a few times, but every time he went over, everyone was running around, to busy to acknowledge his presence unless they tripped over him in a rush to get Joey another magazine or a thing of ice cream.

Eventually, Yugi had given up. None of them seemed to notice that he no longer visited. He longed for the old days, when he had shared his body with Yami. Sure it had been a little odd, but at least he had never felt alone.

Yugi often wondered how the Pharaoh was doing. He was probably back in his kingdom, ruling away and forgetting all about his old friends. Bitter thoughts swirling through his mind like fudge swirls through ice cream, Yugi paced around his room, cursing the Pharaoh, cursing Joey and Kaiba, and cursing his own luck. Eventually, however, the curses dissolved into a feeling of utter despair and loneliness, and Yugi slumped onto his bed, wondering why he was the one who had to suffer such loneliness.

------------------------------------- In Ancient Egypt-------------------------------------------------

Yami sighed mentally, before picking up yet another paper full of official gibberish that he was supposed to sign. His hand was throbbing and cramping, and he had had to replace his ink supply twice already.

He had eventually stopped reading the papers, trusting Seto not to let anything too bad make it to his desk. Finally, the steady stream of documents ceased, and Yami quickly vacated the room before it could start again.

Not really paying attention to where he was going, Yami's footsteps eventually carried him to the rooms belonging to Isis. Just as he was about to turn back, the door opened and Isis emerged. "Greetings Pharaoh. What brings you to my chambers at this time of night?"

Seeing Yami's confused look, a small giggle escaped her before she regained control. "It is very late at night Pharaoh." Yami sighed. So it hadn't just seemed like he was signing stuff all day.

"Is there something you wanted?" Isis asked. "No, just wandering." Yami replied sadly. "Alright. Well, good night then" Isis said before turning around and shutting her door.

Yami sighed before turning around and walking back to his chambers. There was something he wanted, but with the Millennium necklace gone… NO! He must not think about him. He would never see his partner again. Thinking about him would just make the ache worse. They were both where they belonged now. It was better this way. If only it didn't hurt so much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2. Looks like there's trouble in paradise folks. I think I'm gonna use this format from now on. It seems easier to read.


End file.
